marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Scene, Part 3: The Final Confrontation (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Green Scene, Part 3: The Final Confrontation is the ninth and final episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Mendel Stromm '(Only appearance; dies) (Flashback)'' * Captain America (Steve Rogers) ''(First appearance; flashback)'' '''Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** Brooklyn Bridge *** Woodland Cemetery Story Continuing off from where the previous episode left off, the Green Goblin is dragging Spider-Man via rope across the New York City skyline towards the Brooklyn Bridge, where their final battle is about to take place. Upon arriving at the bridge, the Goblin drops the rope holding Spider-Man on the top of the bridge before encircling the downed hero on his glider. Spider-Man, severely weakened, comes to and manages to break free of the rope. Getting back on his feet, Spider-Man tries to web the Goblin down but to no avail. The Goblin then begins to toss pumpkin bombs down onto the people below, forcing Spider-Man to try and catch them all. Determined to see the hero fall, the Goblin then begins to threaten Spider-Man's loved ones, stating that after Spider-Man dies, they will suffer. Enraged, Spider-Man brutally attacks the Goblin, all while shouting how disappointed Harry would be if he could see his father. Angered, the Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man, trying to get him off balance. Spider-Man then dodges the bomb and redirects it back at the Goblin, causing his glider to crash. With the two superhuman warriors now on the ground, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin engage in a brutal fistfight. During the battle, Norman Osborn explains his transformation into the Goblin. Weeks ago, at Oscorp, Norman and another scientist, Mendel Stromm, were working on a performance-enhancing formula in order to try and replicate the serum which created Captain America. However, the experiment went wrong and an explosion occurred. Stromm was killed, but Norman survived. Afterwards, Norman discovered that the formula was in his system, as his strength, speed, agility, and intelligence were increased to a dial of 10, however at the cost of his sanity. Shocked by this revelation, Spider-Man socks the Goblin in the jaw, knocking him down. Spider-Man then states that he wouldn't escape this time. However, the Goblin claims that he begs to differ as he presses a button on a small remote. Spider-Man's Spider Sense then begins tingling as Osborn's glider comes careening towards him from behind. Spider-Man then barely dodges out of the way and allows the glider to hit Osborn in the chest, sending him flying off the edge of the bridge. Spider-Man then rushes over to the side of the bridge and looks over, but sees nothing. Spider-Man then takes off his mask and contemplates if the Goblin survived the fall or not. Days later, Peter Parker, visiting his Uncle Ben's grave, is met by Mary Jane, who admits her love for Peter before kissing him. However, Peter, remembering the Goblin's threat towards his loved ones on the bridge, states that he can't be with her and that all he could give was to be her friend. Peter then leaves a saddened Mary Jane, remembering his Uncle Ben's words, with great power comes great responsibility. Peter then forever accepts his life as Spider-Man before taking a final victory swing across the New York skyline, eventually swinging off into the sunset from a flagpole for further adventures. Trivia * This episode is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #40, #121, and #122, with the ending primarily being taken from the original Spider-Man movie. * This episode marks the first appearance (in spite of being a flashback) of Earth-13124's Captain America. The First Avenger would later on be seen in the crossover series LEGO Secret Wars: Battle Beyond the Stars.